Puppers Nights
Puppers/Nights is an adult male dog. He is the husband of Fluffen/Floofn, with whom he has a daughter, Crystal/Cruffle. History Timeline Puppers was born to Starstorm and Juice. At some point in his life, he got a crush on Fluffen, and she later returned his feelings. The two soon had a daughter, Crystal. Void Nights was born to Graep and Void Starstorm. Eventually, he fell in love with Floofn, and had a daughter with her, Cruffle. Appearance Timeline Puppers is sky-blue with a darker shade of blue in his eyes and on his ear tips. He has a star-shaped pupil in his right eye, and a crescent moon in his left eye. White swirls are located on his head, right ear, and left arm. He has white front paws and white hind leg socks with blue toes, and he has a large white star on his waist and tail. Puppers's main paw pads are star-shaped. There are also white dots, representing stars, over his body, and he also has three white dots under his eyes, which are presumably freckles. Puppers also has cyan wings, which can shrink or grow in size. Void Nights is bright blue with blue eyes and a dark blue crescent moon under his left eye. White swirls are located on his head. He has white front toes and white socks on his hind legs, and he has a large white star on his tail. He has three white dots under his eyes, which are presumably freckles. Nights's ear tips and hair tuft are dark blue. The Kittydog Story Comic Puppers appears in Fluffen's Shushy Time, which is part of the comic. He is shown calming Fluffen down after she screams about her discovery of a clip. Fluffen's Shushy Time Fluffen approaches Puppers and starts screaming about her discovery of a clip. She begins to vibrate rapidly, making Puppers amused, but a little annoyed. Puppers takes the clip from her, and she calms down immediately to ask what he's doing. Puppers grabs Fluffen and attaches the clip to her, then she starts repeating "Mama Knows Best" and falls down. Puppers thinks that this is cute. Personality Puppers refers himself to be more calm and sweet than Fluffen. He is often described as "soft" and has a soft voice, contrasting his wild and loud partner, Fluffen. Though he can be a little extra energetic sometimes, he's usually hanging out with her and snuggling her. Their relationship is a tight hold together, and it runs Puppers easily. He and Fluffen even share a bed. Abilities Puppers has no known abilities, other than flying. Relationships Love Interests Fluffen/Floofn Puppers is very romantic with Fluffen, as they are often seen kissing, hanging out, or snuggling. They became close enough to have a child, and they share a bed. Void Puppers (Nights) is married to Floofn and had a daughter, Cruffle, with her. Nights and Floofn are probably as close as their Timeline selves are. Family Starstorm Puppers and his father are often shown together, so they are most likely close. Galicky Puppers and his sister are close, but Galicky often gets annoyed when Puppers does something strange. Crystal/Cruffle Crystal and Puppers have a good relationship and are close. They know each other well and hang out often. It is unknown what Nights thinks of his daughter Cruffle, but they are probably as close as their Timeline selves. The Kittydog Trio Puppers gets along quite well with Crystal's variations, and he shows a particular liking for Saphire. Trivia *Puppers likes smaller and more adorable things. Though, he thinks some weird things are cute. (Confirmed by Fluffen's Shushy Time.) *Puppers likes popsicles. *Puppers is a member of The Cool Floops. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male Category:Fathers Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe